Red Robin's Journal
by RobinTheGirlWonder5555
Summary: After the events of Detective Comics 940, Tim decides to type on a digital journal his thoughts and feelings during his capture.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After the events of Detective Comics 940, Tim decides to type on a digital journal his thoughts and feelings during his capture.

 **Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah legal stuff. I don't own DC or any of the characters affiliated with it. If I did, then Tim would have his own series in Rebirth.

Takes place after the events of Detective Comics 940 and the ending to Detective Comics 947. Goes AU for the ending.

* * *

 **RR's Journal Day 1 Since Capture:**

 _It has been approximately 12 hours since I was taken to this strange place. It seems my kidnapper is using isolation as his method of torture so I'm creating this digital journal to cope. I don't fully understand what happened. One minute I thought I was dead, the next minute I'm here. I don't know where I am, the room is dark and I can't really see anything outside the glass. This man in a hood says that I was removed from the playing field. Am I dead? If I'm not, then Stephanie will kill me when I get home._

 _Why did this whole fiasco have to happen? I didn't even get to tell Bruce I was accepted to Ivy college… We were finally really starting to be a family again… He said I was Robin to him. I need to get back soon._

Tim looked around the room as he wrote, sighing, failing to find any exits. "I will get home. The others will save me." He said as he turned off his gauntlet's built in computer. He lies down with hopes he'll be free and in his home by morning.

/

 **RR's Journal Day 7:**

 _I've been held in captivity for a week now. I still have no idea who my captor is. Where are the others? Hopefully on their way. I miss everyone, even the demon brat. I really miss Steph, she's what's keeping me going through this. I haven't talked to anyone in days, it seems I was correct about his torture method. Everything about this place is dull and depressing. I swear when I get home I'm sleeping with the light on, I can't stand the darkness. It's like being thrown into a sensory deprivation tank! I hope whoever captured me isn't going to try to do the same to my family. I miss them so much… But enough about that._

 _I'm trying to figure out how this room works. Three very bland meals are always at the door every, I think it's morning? The bathroom, I'll spare you the details, just seems to appear out of thin air when needed. It's tiny, has nothing in it, and reminds me of the rest of this place. I'm dying for a coffee and a soft bed right now. I miss everyone. Especially Stephanie and Dad._ Timchanges  
/the last word. _Bruce._

Tim looks outside the 'glass' and sees no one out there. He sighs, really missing home. He pulled up his pictures on his gauntlet. He smiles at the pictures of him and Stephanie at a theme park from their fifth date.

He pulls up more pictures, this time of him, Dick and Jason, Damian was flipping off the camera in the picture. Tim looked so contentand happy as he hugged his big brothers. His heart was getting heavy just thinking about them.

He scrolls down and sees an old picture of him and Bruce. It was from the first time Bruce brought him into his office. The photo was of the two of them holding ice cream cones just before Bruce would accidentally spill his cone all over his suit. Tim  
/smiled,remembering how bored he was the whole time so Bruce got him ice cream afterwards.

Tim sniffled as he looked at the photos, his eyes glistened with moisture as he lied down on the hard floor. 'I want to go home.' He thought miserably.

* * *

 **RR's Journal Day 14:**

 _I've started to lose hope that rescue will come. It has been two weeks since my capture. My captor has still given me no clue to his identity and has barely spoken to me since I was forced into this hell, or is it purgatory?_

 _The loneliness is killing me. While I'm used to being alone all the time, my parents would go on lots of business trips, this trumps all of that. I'm desperate, I need to get out of here, talk to someone, hug someone. I never thought I'd miss Dick's strangling hugs even more than when he was a spy. I completely took for granted every piece of affection I received since Bruce took me in. Before then it was a rare thing._

 _My parents weren't around enough so I grew up thinking that if I worked hard enough and be good enough that they would be home more. But I was wrong, I didn't really start getting that affection I craved until I became Robin. Yeah there was Ariana but that was different and not really what I needed at the time. No, what I needed was someone to tell me that everything will be ok and possibly hug me._

 _Dick would, in a lot of ways, overfill that void. Constantly, he would hug me and say he was my big brother. Stephanie does something similar, most of the women I've dated I could never truly be honest with, not until her. I can talk about anything when I'm with her and I don't have to lie about anything because she understands. I wish I could talk to her or even just see her. I love Stephanie more than anyone I've ever met.I never thought I'd miss those stupid nicknames Jason calls me or when Damian would call me 'Drake'. It's weird, how could I miss something that use to hurt?_

Tim wipes his eyes as he finishes the sentence.

 _Sometimes I think about Bruce. I hope he doesn't think I died. I can't even bear the thought of him acting like he did after Jason or Damian's death for me… I'm not worth it. I'm a soldier, I always knew I was knocking on death's doorstep and so does he. I really do miss him, we were finally in a good place again. Before that, it was well… complicated. After Bruce returned he and I hugged once and it made me feel so safe, so secure. But after that we didn't talk much outside of missions. When I reformed the Titans, I saw him even less. It was like when I lived with my parents except this time no promise of them being home at a certain date. When he told me he wanted to retrain me I was secretly excited. I was so happy because this was the perfect opportunity to catch up. When he gave me the new suit and told me that the city was better with me I wanted to just hug him and never let go. I knew that was his way of saying he wanted me home and I couldn't have been happier._

 _Then this happened… I just want to go home, I want my brothers, my sister, my girlfriend, my friends. I want my father… I'm going to escape, even if it kills me._

With that he shut off the gauntlet and went over to inspect the door. "Maybe I can hack this…" Tim said, grabbing other gauntlet and staff trying to figure out how to use the tech to open the door.

* * *

TBC.

First story! hope you guys enjoyed it!


	2. The Attempted Escape

Chapter 2 is up sooner than anticipated! This chapter will mainly cover the events of Detective Comics 947, enjoy!

Little bit of swearing in this chapter

* * *

 **RR's Journal Day 15:**

 _It's been a whole day since I started trying to hack the door. I've made great progress! I might even be able to get it open in a few more days. I can't wait to escape and get home. I'll definitely never take Alfred's cooking for granted again! I can't wait to get home._

 _They probably think I'm dead... I can't wait to show them that I'm not. I miss them all so much, I might not even go to college immediately. I might just commute from my apartment. I can't wait to see Steph again._

Tim finished typing and got straight back to work, skipping the bland meal laid out for him by the door. He kept the gauntlet on, displaying a cute picture of him and Stephanie. He smiles, determined to finish his work.

* * *

Three days havepassed sinceTim started to hack into the door. It was hard work but he really started to make progress on the second day. "Just a little more... Yes!" He exclaimed happily. The door cracked open slightly as he managed to fry  
the security systemfrom the inside out. 'I'm going home! Got to hurry!' He thought as he quickly suited up.

Tim ran out the door as fast as he could, he could taste freedom. He hits his comunicator. "Red Robin to anyone that can hear this. I am alive and captured. I don't know where I am but I'll be home-" As he said that he hit a glass wall. "What? But I was  
I was j-just... That's impossible! No!" He banged on the glass, he was trapped in the room again.

"Poor child... you actually thought you could escape?" It was his kidnapper's voice. "You can never leave, not when I need you here for my plans."

"LET ME GO!" He cried out as he continued to hit the door. "I want to go home! You son of a bitch, I want to see my friends and family again! I want to go h-home..." Tim fell to his knees, his hands sore from punching the unbreakable glass.

Tim put his hands on his face and started to sob. "I-I want to g-go home..." he said while breaking down, tears ran down his face as he tried to hide them from his captor.

 **RR's Journal Day 17:**

 _I want my family..._

That was all he typed in the journal. His hands were killing him from earlier. Tim chucked the gauntlet to the other side of the cell and curled up into a ball.

"Someone save me... Bruce... Dick... Steph... Jason... Anyone..." His voice was shaky. It felt like a piece of him was broken. He worked so hard, spent hours laboring over this plan but to no avail. He was curled up on the 'bed' if you could even call  
/it that and cried once again.

There was no escape.

* * *

 **RR's Journal Day 18:**

 _There is no escaping this hell... I just want to go home and see my dad, girlfriend, and siblings again. I've been through a lot. Loss, torture, betrayed, but this is pain. I've never felt so alone. No one knows where I am... I'm alone and no one is coming to save me..._

Tim went completely numb. He felt abandoned and so alone. He didn't move from the bed the entire day. Everything was finally sinking in and he started to lose hope...

* * *

 **Gotham City Day 17:**

It had been almost a month since Tim's death. His son's suit shined brightly in the glass case next to Jason's. To Bruce, this loss was another failure that hit just as hard.

He was in the batcave. Bruce Wayne barely went into public andBatman was much harsher on criminals. As far as the public was concerned, Red Robin was the only one who died that night. Bruce never announced Tim Drake-Wayne'sdeath. He stared

at the memorial. His hand on the epitaph reading, "Red Robin, Tim Drake-Wayne. Never forget his sacrifice." Jason was happy it didn't say something similar to his epitaph.

"Bruce... You've been down here three hours looking at the memorial. I miss him too but you can't do this to yourself again." Dick said as he looked at Bruce with sad eyes.

"He died a suspicious death, Dick... No body, no evidence. Just his staff. Don't you find anything odd about that?"

"You sound just like him now. He did the exact same thing when you 'died'. Don't do this, Bruce. It will destroy you like Jason's death. We need you, pleasedon't do this!" Dick exclaimed.

"He was right about me, Dick! I'm alive! We know this was a suspicious death. There has to be a way-" He cuts himself off when he hears his computer go off. "Allow transmission through,computer." Bruce said.

"Red Robin to anyone that can hear this. I am alive and captured. I don't know where I am but I'll be home- No!" The transmission cut off.

Dick yelled,"Oh my god! That was-"

"TIM! Red Robin! Can you hear me?! Tim!" Bruce screamed. His son is alive! He knew it. "Tim! If you can hear me, I will find you and bring you home, son. I swear it!" He pulled on his cowl. "Suit up, Dick. We're going to find answers and bring Tim home." 

* * *

That's the end of chapter two!

Definitely going AU for this story! Next chapter is coming up soon! Hope you enjoyed this.


	3. The Search

Sorry for the shortness! Chapter3 is finally up!

* * *

 **Gotham City Day 18:**

They had begun their search for Tim the previous night. Bruce had broughttogether the entire Batfamily and many superhero teamsto begin their search.

"Our mission is simple. Find and rescue Red Robin and apprehend his captor. We don't know where he is or how we'll find him but with all our efforts we will be able to bring him home!" Batman said. He had a new light in his eyes now knowing for a fact  
/that his son is alive. "Nightwing, you will lead a team consisting of Batgirl, Spoiler, and Robin tosearch the city and Blüdhaven. He disappeared near the bell tower so there might be a chance he's there." Dick nods, more than eager to go search.

"I hope they didn't hurt him... I'll take down the son of a bitch who took my boyfriend and beat him to oblivion!" Yelled Stephanie as she pulled on her hood.

"That's the spirit." Dick chuckled. _We're coming to rescue you, baby bird. Just hold on._ He thought.

* * *

 **RR's Journal Day19:**

 _It has been two days since my attempt at freedom. The results were... less than stellar. I am still trapped in the cell. I just hope my message was sent. If it was then I might have some hope left after all._

 _I occasionally hear my captor speak and I finally got a glimpse of him. He's a man in a large hooded cloak and clearly a powerfulmagic user. His identity is still a mystery. He mocks me whenever I hear his voice, trying to lower my morale. I hate to say it but it worked yesterday. When you're stuck in solitary confinement in what's essentially a sensory deprivation tank, it's difficult to not listen to the first andonly soundyou've heard outside the ones you make in god knows how long._

 _I feel my mind starting to play tricks on me.I dream of waking up in my old room and being with my loved ones only to wake up here and see only darkness. It's a toll on the mind, the cell wasclearly designed to mentally break a person without physically harming them. But why? Why keep me alive? Wouldn't it have had the same effect if they just let me die from the blast?_

Tim scratches his head, why is he so important? He can't be bait because his captor wants everyone to believe he's dead but then what's the point of keeping him alive? Why go through all the trouble of kidnapping Tim?

* * *

 **Gotham City Day 25:**

"Clayface, any sign of Red Robin at any of the crime bosses hideouts?" Batwomansaid, pressing her communicator. "Not even mentioned once today..." He morphed from a gangster back to his normal form.

"I can't find him either. Even with the the help of all the Titans we couldn't find a trace of him. Where the hell is he?!"Spoiler growled, kicking the ground.

"Baby bird isn't being held by Black Mask. I managed to get Barbieinto every system and pull up every file but none of them have to do with Red Robin... How hard can it be to find a kid dressed as a neon fire hydrant?" Red Hood yelled into the comm. "I  
mean seriously!" 

"Very hard, Jay. I searchedthe entirety of Blüdhaven's streets. Not a single signal or sign of him. He practically vanished..." Dick said solemnly into his comm.

"Vanish... Computer play the videoat 1/16th the speed." Bruce said. He was observing the video of Tim's 'death'. He then saw something that made his eyes widen. "Pause video." He sees another beam shoot Tim a split second before the lasers hit.

Then something started to click. He couldn't put his finger on it but seeing the blast and the man who took Tim in that frame made him get up and grab something from the evidence box. He held the small button in his hands. It displayed a smile anda  
gunshot wound.

Bruce presses his JLA communicator and said, "Flash,get to the Batcave immediately."

* * *

Ooh cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
